Happy Birthday,Dobe
by Sachi Karasuma
Summary: Happy Birthday Naruto!Sasunaru!Hahahahahay !


Kembali lagi dengan author yang aneh,dan bego.

Aku buat Fic ini khusus buat Naruto yang lagi ulang tahun,Happy Birthday Naruto!! XD

Meski baru di apdet sekarang ! Yang penting aku udah ngasih hadiah !!

Naruto : Heh!Lain kali jangan telat! Nanti kalau telat lagi dikasih gelas cantik mau?!

Sachi : Eh?Gak deh! Makasih !

Aku bahagia banget,soalnya Naruto ulang tahun(Udah kelewat),ditambah tadi latihan bela diri capek tapi rame dan bikin aku seneng..!Terus—udah ah..daripada aku ngoceh melulu mending baca aja ya!Udah gitu review,oke?! :)

Disclaimer:Pastinya..Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing:Sasunaru

Rate:T aja lah.

Gak suka?Lebih baik pergi dari sekarang sebelum menyesal nantinya –halah-.

Kita mulai ceritanya~

1

2

3

Mulai!

**Happy Birthday,Dobe-chan!**

"Mm…" Naruto bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sudah bangun rupanya." Sasuke membuka tirai dikamar itu,cahaya matahari masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"Pagi,Sasuke..!" Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke."Cepat mandi," perintah Sasuke.

"Mandi?Hari ini aku kan tidak ada kelas." Naruto bingung sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ngapain garuk-garuk kepala?Ada kutunya apa?" Tanya Sasuke iseng.

"Enak saja!!Kau saja yang punya kutu ayam!" Ejek Naruto.

"Sudahlah,ayo cepat mandi." Sasuke menarik Naruto ke kamar mandi,Naruto hanya diam masih bingung.

"Cepat buka bajumu." Perintah Sasuke lalu tersenyum mesum.

"Teme mesum!" Naruto membuka bajunya,Sasuke pun membuka bajunya,melihat itu wajah Naruto memerah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke tersenyum mesum.

"Ti-tidak,kenapa-kenapa!" Naruto salah tingkah.

"Puh!Ya sudah," Sasuke menahan ketawanya yang melihat Naruto yang salah tingkah.

"Apanya yang lucu,teme!?" Naruto melempar bajunya ke muka Sasuke.

"Dobe!Rasakan!" Sasuke melempar balik.

"Teme!" Naruto melempar balik lagi.

"Dobe!Akan kucium kau!" Sasuke menangkap Naruto,tapi Naruto langsung kabur "Coba saja,kalau bisa!" .Akhirnya mereka bermain adegan kejar-kejaran di kamar mandi dengan damainya atau dengan hebohnya.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nah,sekarang ayo ikut aku." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto.

"Eh?Mau kemana?" Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut aku." Sasuke menahannya.

"Tapi—" Kata Naruto terpotong.

"Jangan protes," Sasuke masih menarik tangan Naruto.

"Tapi kita belum sarapan,teme!" Naruto memegang perutnya yang lapar.

"Nanti saja." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi aku lapaar!Ayolah teme,makan dulu ya?" Naruto memohon.

"Tidak," Sasuke menolak.

"Ayolah.." Naruto masih memohon.

"Jangan banyak protes,pokoknya kamu harus ikut aku." Perintah Sasuke.

"Hah..iya-iya,teme." Naruto pun menuruti kemauan Sasuke.

"Masuk mobil." Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto,Naruto hanya menurut ia pun memasuki mobil.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sudah sampai," Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya di depan rumah yang sangat besar dan indah.

"Wah..rumahnya besar!Indah!" Naruto terpesona melihat rumah besar yang indah itu.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya!" Naruto mengangguk senang.

"Aku juga," Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto yang senang melihat rumah besar itu.

"Luarnya saja bagus,apalagi dalamnya mungkin jauh lebih bagus!Ya kan,Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya." Sasuke masih tersenyum menatap Naruto yang senang,tapi tiba-tiba saja senyuman Sasuke memudar melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba murung.

"Naru?Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke cemas.

"…" Naruto diam.

"Hei!Naru!Kenapa?" Sasuke.

"Aku lapaaaarr….." Naruto.

Gubrak! Sasuke terjatuh.

"Hh..Dasar dobe!" Sasuke.

"Haduuh..aku lapar!Teme,aku mau makan!" Naruto.

"Ayo,didalam banyak makanan" Sasuke berjalan menuju rumah besar itu.

"Horreee!!Teme baik!" Naruto mengikuti Sasuke.

"Kau niat kan ngomong baik ke aku?" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Tentu saja!Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak," Jawab Sasuke.

Klek!

Sasuke membuka pintu rumah itu.

"Apa ada orang di dalam,Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

"Dasar dobe,aku yang bawa kuncinya mana mungkin ada orang di dalamnya." Sasuke masuk ke rumah itu.

"Wah!Bagus sekali rumah ini!Keren!" Naruto kembali senang.

"Sekarang,kita ke ruang dapur." Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur.

"Iya!" Naruto mengikuti Sasuke.

"Ne,apa ada ramen?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja ada." Jawab Sasuke.

"Wah!Ada ramen!Aku buat ramen untuk kita berdua,ya?" Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum kembali.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Kenyang.." Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau tidak kenyang,kau makan 10 mangkok,Naruto." Sasuke cemberut.'Bisa-bisa aku bangkrut kalau begini terus..' batin Sasuke.

"Hehehehehe.." Naruto tertawa.

"Mau lihat-lihat ruangan yang ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya,aku mau!" Naruto.

"Ayo,kita lihat ruang keluarganya." Sasuke memegang tangan berdua berjalan ke ruang keluarga sambil berpegangan tangan,romantis.

"Waw!Tv-nya besar!Keren!" Naruto terpesona dengan barang-barang yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Iya,sekarang kita lanjut ke kamar utama." Sasuke menunjuk kamar yang ada diatas.

"Iya!" Naruto menaiki tangga yang mewah,berjalan menuju kamar utama yang ditunjuk Sasuke tadi.

Klek!

"Lihat,kasurnya besar!" Naruto melihat kasur yang ada didalam kamar itu.

"Hn,juga empuk loh." Sasuke memberitahu.

"Masa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya,coba saja naik." Sasuke.

"Um!" Naruto meloncat ke kasur itu."Wah!Iya!Empuk!Ayo,Sasuke kesini juga!" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Iya-iya." Sasuke menaiki kasur empuk itu.

"Hah…nyamannya.." Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk itu dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ya.." Sasuke melihat Naruto.

"Zzzzz…" Naruto tertidur.

"Hahaha..terlalu banyak makan sih." Sasuke tertawa pun ikut memejamkan matanya dan tertidur pulas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Um…" Naruto terbangun."Aku ketiduran ya.." Naruto mengusek-usek matanya.

Sasuke masih tertidur pulas."Sasuke,juga ketiduran disini rupanya." Naruto melihat keluar jendela."Rumah ini luas sekali!Halamannya saja sebesar ini!Seperti istana saja!" Kata Naruto.

"Ng…" Sasuke terbangun mendengar suara Naruto.

"Sudah bangun ya." Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari terlonjak kaget.

"Teme!!Jangan mengagetkanku!Dasar teme!" Protes Naruto.

"Hahahaha..Habis aku suka mengerjaimu,kau sangat lucu." Sasuke mencium rambut Naruto.

"Huh!Teme!" Naruto kesal.

"Sudah jam segini." Sasuke melihat jam tangan menunjukkan pukul 19:06.

"Ya,berarti kita tidur lama sekali ya." Ujar Naruto.

'Sebentar lagi..' Batin Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke,ini rumah punya siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm?Rumah ini?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Iya,rumah ini." Naruto mengangguk.

"Ini punya kita." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh..--AAAPPAAAA??!!!" Teriak Naruto kaget.

"Haduuh!Dobe!Bisa tidak kalau teriak jangan keras-keras!" Sasuke terlonjak kaget kebelakang.

"Tidak mungkin!Sejak kapan,rumah ini punya kita berdua?!" Naruto masih belum percaya.

"Sejak kita menjalin hubungan ini." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa?!Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?!" teriak Naruto.

"Karna.." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya.

"Karna apa?" Naruto penasaran.

"Um..." Sasuke.

Kruuyuuk!

Sasuke menatap Naruto,wajahnya seperti berkata 'Hah?' pada Naruto.

"Teme,kita makan yuk?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Lagi-lagi menggaruk kepala." Ujar Sasuke.

"Suka-suka aku,teme!Memangnya kau tidak pernah menggaruk kepala apa?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Tentu saja pernah,dobe." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hah..sudahlah!Kita makan!" Kata Naruto.

"Ya,baiklah." Sasuke tersenyum lega 'Untung saja!' batin Sasuke.

"Kita makan ramen lagi!" Naruto.

"Apa?!Ramen lagi?!" Sasuke kaget.

"Iya!Teme!Jangan banyak protes!" Naruto langsung melesat menuju dapur.

"Ne,Naruto!Tunggu aku!" Sasuke mengejar Naruto.

"Aku datang rameen!!" Teriak Naruto.

"Dasar!" Sasuke.

"Sasuke!Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jus tomat." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ne,Sasuke." Panggil Naruto.

"Ya?" Sasuke.

"Kau lebih suka tomat daripada aku ya?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

"He?Tentu saja aku lebih menyukai tom--eh!Maksudku kau Naruto." Kata Sasuke hampir saja salah bicara.

"Kalau begitu aku buat ramennya sekarang!" Seru Naruto.

"Kalau begitu,kau lebih menyukai ramen daripada aku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"T-tidak!Tentu saja aku..lebih menyukaimu daripada ramen.." Jawab Naruto gugup.

"Yang benar?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya benar!Dasar bawel!" Jawab Naruto kesal,pisau yang digunakan untuk memotong tomat tadi terpotong oleh Naruto.

"E-eh.." Sasuke ngeri ngelihat Naruto.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" Tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak saja memotongnya." Sasuke tersenyum paksa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sudah jam 19.44." Sasuke melihat jam tangan miliknya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Sudah waktunya pertunjukkan,Naruto." Sasuke menarik Naruto ke atas.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ke balkon." Jawab Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Jangan banyak bertanya,sudah turuti saja aku." Perintah Sasuke.

"Hm,baiklah." Naruto menuruti Sasuke.

Di balkon paling atas..

"Disini,tinggal beberapa detik lagi." Kata Sasuke.

"Apanya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah diam dan lihat ke atas." Sasuke menunjuk ke atas langit,Naruto melihat ke langit.

"3..2..1!" Kata Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar BUUM! PRAAP! PRAAP! PRAAP!

"Ah!" Naruto kaget.

"Lihat indah bukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah..indahnya!" Naruto masih melihat kembang api.

BUUM! BUUM! PRAAAP! PRAAP! PRRAAP!

Kembang api itu berubah menjadi tulisan.....

HAPPY BIRTHDAY,DOBE

AISHITERU

DARI TEME - MU TERSAYANG

"Wah..ternyata hari ini hari ulang tahunku!!Kenapa aku bisa lupa?!Tapi..terima kasih, mengingatkanku." Naruto sadar.

"Oleh sebab itu,aku manfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk membuat kejutan istimewa untukmu." Kata Sasuke memeluk Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,teme." Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke.

".." Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

END~

Norakkah?

Uh...apa rasanya ada yang kurang menarik? :)

Gomen-gomen,soalnya aku kan baru disini,jadi masih kurang bagus.. -baru nyadar dia-

Kalau mau bilang jelek ya jelek,kalau mau bilang kurang ya kurang..jadi bilang aja yang sebenernya oke?! Jangan takut dimusuhin sama aku. XD

Pokoknya Makasih yang mau review.....!! XD

Tolong kasih tau apa kekurangannya ya!

Jangan malu-malu dan jangan sungkan,oke?! ;)

Jaa!!

_Sachi Karasuma_


End file.
